This new peppermint was developed in a polycross mint breeding program in which the primary objective was to develop a Mitcham type peppermint variety having a specific oil composition, acceptable yield and resistant to diseases mint wilt and mint rust. Mint wilt is caused by a soil-borne fungus, Verticillium dahliae and mint rust is a leaf infection caused by the air-borne fungus Puccinia menthae. Only seedlings with no symptoms of mint wilt or rust were selected for further evaluation. ‘Canyon Mint’ was vegetatively propagated by tip cuttings to increase the selection to 20 plants for continued evaluation in 2006. The selection was again vegetatively propagated this time with stolon sections to over 300 plants for planting and evaluation in 2007. When compared to ‘Black Mitcham’ as a control, ‘Canyon Mint’ had less (or no) symptoms of mint wilt than the control and had no mint rust infection. Yield of ‘Canyon Mint’ is equivalent to ‘Black Mitcham’ in test plots as a single plant and as multiple plants in larger plots.